In the field of displays intended for various electronic apparatuses, self-luminous devices, including organic EL (electro luminescence) devices, for example, have attracted interest as light emitting devices for pixels. As compared with liquid crystal displays that involve using backlights or other light sources, displays using such self-luminous devices achieve lighter weights, thinner bodies, and higher luminance, because no light sources are necessary.
A typical technique for driving a display of the above type may be, for example, an active matrix driving technique in which all the pixels are driven to emit light in a collective manner over a frame period, thereby displaying an image. However, displays that employ a so-called time-division driving technique have been recently proposed. In this technique, all the pixels are divided into some groups, and image data for one frame is distributed to the individual groups. Then, light emitting times assigned to the respective groups are shifted from one another so that the pixels in the groups sequentially emit light (e.g., refer to PTL 1). This time-division driving technique makes it possible to decrease the number of pixel circuits in comparison with the collective light emitting technique.